


No one's lookin'

by Megabat



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat
Summary: A quick manip for SHarecon Virtual Convention





	No one's lookin'

A quick and rough manip for the virtual SHarecon group on facebook.

Starsky wants to seize the moment.

As always don't alter or repost without permission


End file.
